Field
This application relates generally to semiconductor devices and methods of making the devices and, in particular, to SiC MOSFET devices having lower specific on-resistance and to methods of making the devices.
Background of the Technology
The properties of silicon carbide are suited for high-voltage power electronic applications. One of the main advantages of silicon carbide over silicon is its higher critical breakdown field strength. Silicon carbide has breakdown field strength of approximately 3 MV/cm compared to 0.3 MV/cm for silicon. The 10× higher breakdown field strength of Silicon Carbide enables semiconductor switches and rectifiers with higher reverse blocking voltages and lower on state resistance enabling superior power electronic system performance than possible with Silicon. Silicon Carbide has a higher thermal conductivity than Silicon enabling better heat dissipation in the high voltage devices and in turn allowing the devices to operate at higher power densities. The low intrinsic carrier density of Silicon Carbide allows higher temperatures of operation of the high voltage devices compared to that possible with Silicon high voltage devices.
There still exists a need, however, for SiC MOSFET devices having improved properties including lower specific on-resistance.